In the data storage field, generally Random Access Memory (RAM) may be a common data memory. Typically, data stored in RAM may be lost after or when a RAM may be turned off, which is undesirable. In contrast, however, Non-Volatile RAM (NVRAM) may be a random access memory where stored data may not be lost even after power-off. Generally, NVRAM may have the following advantages: running speed may be fast, for example, an acknowledgement comes to a client once data from the client reaches NVRAM without waiting to be stored in a disk; data stability may be high, for example, the data loss risk may be reduced in case of system powerdown, and so on.
For a virtual machine in a virtual architecture, however, NVRAM may be unavailable and thus may be adverse to high-speed and stable storage of data under the virtual architecture. Some solutions may have been proposed by using conventional techniques, such as disk-based NVRAM solution and flash-based NVRAM solution. According to disk-based NVRAM solution, data may need to be stored in a physical storage device, so a low running speed and a large latency may be caused and the system performance may be reduced to a relatively large extent. For flash-based NVRAM solution, since its erasable times may be rather finite, the read/write lifespan may be low and its utility may be reduced to a relatively large extent.